hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
WMHB Seasons - Alpha (Post-1970)
Atlantic 1971 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/1971 till:30/11/1971 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/1971 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/07/1971 till:07/07/1971 color:C1 text:"Ana (C1)" from:03/08/1971 till:07/08/1971 color:C2 text:"Bob (C2)" from:06/08/1971 till:09/08/1971 color:TD text:"Three (TD)" from:10/08/1971 till:16/08/1971 color:C1 text:"Claudette (C2)" from:11/08/1971 till:17/08/1971 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:18/08/1971 till:25/08/1971 color:C1 text:"David (C1)" from:20/08/1971 till:28/08/1971 color:C1 text:"Elena (C1)" from:28/08/1971 till:01/09/1971 color:TS text:"Frederic (TS)" from:03/09/1971 till:08/09/1971 color:TS text:"Gloria (TS)" from:03/09/1971 till:13/09/1971 color:C2 text:"Isabel (C2)" barset:break from:05/09/1971 till:18/09/1971 color:C5 text:"Henri (C5)" from:06/09/1971 till:03/10/1971 color:C3 text:"Juan (C3)" from:08/09/1971 till:11/09/1971 color:TD text:"Thirteen (TD)" from:10/09/1971 till:14/09/1971 color:TS text:"Kate (TS)" from:11/09/1971 till:15/09/1971 color:TS text:"Larry (TS)" from:11/09/1971 till:20/09/1971 color:C2 text:"Mindy-Olaf (C2)" from:21/09/1971 till:24/09/1971 color:TS text:"Nicholas (TS)" from:06/10/1971 till:10/10/1971 color:TD text:"Eighteen (TD)" from:18/10/1971 till:21/10/1971 color:TS text:"Odette (TS)" from:12/11/1971 till:22/11/1971 color:TS text:"Peter (TS)" barset:skip bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/1971 till:01/08/1971 text:July from:01/08/1971 till:01/09/1971 text:August from:01/09/1971 till:01/10/1971 text:September from:01/10/1971 till:01/11/1971 text:October from:01/11/1971 till:30/11/1971 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following names were used for named storms tropical storms and hurricanes that formed in the North Atlantic in 1971. Names that were not assigned are marked in . The names Ana, Bob, Claudette, David, Frederic, Gloria, Henri, Isabel, Juan, Kate, Larry, Mindy, Nicholas, Odette, and Peter were used for the first time. Elena was previously used in 1965. In the spring of 1972, the WMO retired the names Elena, Henri, and Mindy for the destruction they caused while Juan was retired for its unique track. This tied 1955 for the most names retired in a single season. They were respectively replaced with Erika, Herbert, Joaquin, and Minnie for 1977. 1972 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/1972 till:30/11/1972 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/1972 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_119-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-130_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-155_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥250_km/h_(≥156_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/05/1972 till:29/05/1972 color:C1 text:"Allen" (C1) from:14/06/1972 till:23/06/1972 color:C2 text:"Bonnie" (C2) from:31/07/1972 till:03/08/1972 color:TD text:"Three (TD)" from:05/08/1972 till:08/08/1972 color:TS text:"Charley (TS)" from:12/08/1972 till:15/08/1972 color:TS text:"Danielle (TS)" from:16/08/1972 till:19/08/1972 color:TD text:"Earl (TS)" from:22/08/1972 till:01/09/1972 color:C2 text:"Frances" (C3)" barset:break from:29/08/1972 till:03/09/1972 color:C1 text:"Georges (C1)" from:05/09/1972 till:14/09/1972 color:C1 text:"Hermine" (C1) from:19/09/1972 till:21/09/1972 color:TS text:"Ivan" (TS) from:20/09/1972 till:24/09/1972 color:TS text:"Jeanne (TS)" from:01/10/1972 till:03/10/1972 color:TD text:"Twelve (TD)" from:05/10/1972 till:15/10/1972 color:TS text:"Karl (TS)" from:01/11/1972 till:07/11/1972 color:TS text:"Lisa" (SS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/1972 till:31/05/1972 text:May from:01/06/1972 till:30/06/1972 text:June from:01/07/1972 till:31/07/1972 text:July from:01/08/1972 till:31/08/1972 text:August from:01/09/1972 till:30/09/1972 text:September from:01/10/1972 till:31/10/1972 text:October from:01/11/1972 till:30/11/1972 text:November Storm names The following names were used for named storms tropical storms and hurricanes that formed in the North Atlantic in 1972. Names that were not assigned are marked in . The names Allen, Bonnie, Charley, Danielle, Earl, Georges, Hermine, Ivan, Jeanne, Karl, and Lisa were used for the first time. Frances was previously used in 1961 and 1968. In the spring of 1973, the WMO retired the name Bonnie for the destruction it caused. It was replaced with Bridget for 1978. 1973 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/1973 till:30/11/1973 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/1973 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/05/1973 till:05/05/1973 color:TD text:"One (TD)" from:24/06/1973 till:26/06/1973 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:01/07/1973 till:07/07/1973 color:C2 text:"Arlene (C2)" from:19/07/1973 till:22/07/1973 color:TS text:"Bret (TS)" from:30/07/1973 till:02/08/1973 color:TS text:"Cindy (TS)" from:09/08/1973 till:12/08/1973 color:TS text:"Dennis (TS)" from:18/08/1973 till:22/08/1973 color:C2 text:"Emily (C2)" from:25/08/1973 till:04/09/1973 color:C1 text:"Floyd (C1)" barset:break from:01/09/1973 till:07/09/1973 color:TS text:"Gert (C1)" from:06/09/1973 till:14/09/1973 color:TS text:"Harvey (TS)" from:14/09/1973 till:22/09/1973 color:C4 text:"Irene (C4)" from:08/10/1973 till:12/10/1973 color:C1 text:"Jose (C1)" from:10/10/1973 till:12/10/1973 color:TD text:"Thirteen (TD)" from:16/10/1973 till:27/10/1973 color:C1 text:"Katrina (C1)" from:17/11/1973 till:19/11/1973 color:TS text:"Lenny (TS)" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/1973 till:30/04/1973 text:April from:01/05/1973 till:31/05/1973 text:May from:01/06/1973 till:30/06/1973 text:June from:01/07/1973 till:31/07/1973 text:July from:01/08/1973 till:31/08/1973 text:August from:01/09/1973 till:30/09/1973 text:September from:01/10/1973 till:31/10/1973 text:October from:01/11/1973 till:30/11/1973 text:November Storm names The following names were used for named storms tropical storms and hurricanes that formed in the North Atlantic in 1973. Names that were not assigned are marked in . The names Bret, Dennis, Emily, Floyd, Gert, Harvey, Jose, Katrina, and Lenny were used for the first time. Arlene was previously used in 1959, 1963, and 1967, Cindy in 1959 and 1963, and Irene in 1953 and 1959. In the spring of 1974, the WMO retired no names and all would be used again in 1979. 1974 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1974 till:30/11/1974 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1974 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/06/1974 till:26/06/1974 color:TD text:"One" from:24/06/1974 till:25/06/1974 color:C1 text:"Alberto (C1)" from:30/06/1974 till:02/07/1974 color:TS text:"Beryl" from:13/07/1974 till:17/07/1974 color:TS text:"Chris" from:16/07/1974 till:19/07/1974 color:TS text:"Debby (SS)" from:10/08/1974 till:15/08/1974 color:TS text:"Ernesto (SS)" from:12/08/1974 till:15/08/1974 color:C1 text:"Florence (C1)" barset:break from:24/08/1974 till:26/08/1974 color:TS text:"Gilbert (TS)" from:26/08/1974 till:02/09/1974 color:C4 text:"Helene (C4)" from:29/08/1974 till:10/09/1974 color:C5 text:"Isaac (C5)" from:02/09/1974 till:11/09/1974 color:TS text:"Joan (TS)" from:02/09/1974 till:05/09/1974 color:TS text:"Keith (TS)" from:04/09/1974 till:13/09/1974 color:C1 text:"Leslie (C1)" barset:break from:14/09/1974 till:22/09/1974 color:C3 text:"Michael-Olivia (C3)" from:18/09/1974 till:20/09/1974 color:TD text:"Fifteen (TD)" from:23/09/1974 till:27/09/1974 color:TS text:"Nadine (TS)" from:27/09/1974 till:04/10/1974 color:C1 text:"Oscar (C1)" from:04/10/1974 till:08/10/1974 color:TS text:"Patty (SS)" from:30/10/1974 till:02/11/1974 color:TS text:"Rafael (TS)" from:10/11/1974 till:12/11/1974 color:TD text:"Twenty (TD)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1974 till:30/06/1974 text:June from:01/07/1974 till:31/07/1974 text:July from:01/08/1974 till:31/08/1974 text:August from:01/09/1974 till:30/09/1974 text:September from:01/10/1974 till:31/10/1974 text:October from:01/11/1974 till:30/11/1974 text:November Storm names The following names were used for named storms tropical storms and hurricanes that formed in the North Atlantic in 1974. Names that were not assigned are marked in . The names Alberto, Beryl, Chris, Ernesto, Gilbert, Isaac, Joan, Keith, Leslie, Michael, Nadine, Oscar, Patty, and Rafael were used for the first time. Debby (with the homophonic spelling of Debbie) was previously used in 1957, 1961, 1965, and 1969, while Florence was used in 1953, 1954, 1960, and 1964, and Helene in 1958. In the spring of 1975, the WMO retired the names Isaac and Michael for the destruction they caused. They were respectively replaced with Irving and Milton for 1980. 1975 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1975 till:01/01/1976 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1975 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(<62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:24/06/1975 till:29/06/1975 color:TS text:"Alicia (TS)" from:26/06/1975 till:04/07/1975 color:C1 text:"Barry (C1)" from:23/07/1975 till:28/07/1975 color:C1 text:"Chantal (C1)" from:28/07/1975 till:30/07/1975 color:TS text:"Dean (TS)" from:24/08/1975 till:01/09/1975 color:C4 text:"Erin (C4)" from:28/08/1975 till:04/09/1975 color:C3 text:"Felix (C3)" from:03/09/1975 till:06/09/1975 color:TS text:"Gabrielle (TS)" from:03/09/1975 till:09/09/1975 color:TS text:"Hugo (TS)" from:06/09/1975 till:07/09/1975 color:TD text:"Nine (TD)" barset:break from:11/09/1975 till:14/09/1975 color:TS text:"Iris (TS)" from:13/09/1975 till:24/09/1975 color:C4 text:"Jerry (C4)" from:18/09/1975 till:29/09/1975 color:C3 text:"Karen (C3)" from:22/09/1975 till:03/10/1975 color:C5 text:"Luis (C5)" from:14/10/1975 till:17/10/1975 color:TS text:"Marilyn (TS)" from:24/10/1975 till:28/10/1975 color:TS text:"Noel (TS)" from:27/10/1975 till:29/10/1975 color:TD text:"Sixteen (TD)" from:08/11/1975 till:12/11/1975 color:TS text:"Opal (TS)" from:06/12/1975 till:13/12/1975 color:C1 text:"Pablo (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1975 till:01/07/1975 text:June from:01/07/1975 till:01/08/1975 text:July from:01/08/1975 till:01/09/1975 text:August from:01/09/1975 till:01/10/1975 text:September from:01/10/1975 till:01/11/1975 text:October from:01/11/1975 till:01/12/1975 text:November from:01/12/1975 till:01/01/1976 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson hurricane wind Scale)" Storm names The following names were used for named storms tropical storms and hurricanes that formed in the North Atlantic in 1975. Names that were not assigned are marked in . The names Alicia, Barry, Chantal, Dean, Erin, Felix, Gabrielle, Hugo, Iris, Jerry, Karen, Luis, Marilyn, Noel, Opal, and Pablo were used for the first time. In the spring of 1976, the WMO retired the names Erin and Jerry for the destruction they caused. They were respectively replaced with Eloise and Jeff for 1981. 1976 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/1976 till:01/12/1976 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/1976 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:21/05/1976 till:25/05/1976 color:TS text:"Arthur (TS)" from:07/06/1976 till:09/06/1976 color:TS text:"Bertha (TS)" from:11/06/1976 till:13/06/1976 color:TS text:"Cesar (TS)" from:28/07/1976 till:01/08/1976 color:TS text:"Diana (TS)" from:06/08/1976 till:10/08/1976 color:C4 text:"Edouard (C4)" from:18/08/1976 till:21/08/1976 color:TS text:"Gustav (TS)" from:18/08/1976 till:24/08/1976 color:C1 text:"Fran (C1)" from:20/08/1976 till:04/09/1976 color:C3 text:"Hortense (C3)" barset:break from:27/08/1976 till:04/09/1976 color:C4 text:"Isidore (C4)" from:13/09/1976 till:17/09/1976 color:TS text:"Josephine (TS)" from:20/09/1976 till:27/09/1976 color:TS text:"Klaus (TS)" from:26/09/1976 till:04/10/1976 color:C3 text:"Lili (C3)" from:26/09/1976 till:28/09/1976 color:TS text:"Marco (TS)" from:03/10/1976 till:12/10/1976 color:TS text:"Nana (TS)" from:12/10/1976 till:15/10/1976 color:TS text:"Omar (TS)" from:22/10/1976 till:28/10/1976 color:C1 text:"Paloma (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/1976 till:01/06/1976 text:May from:01/06/1976 till:01/07/1976 text:June from:01/07/1976 till:01/08/1976 text:July from:01/08/1976 till:01/09/1976 text:August from:01/09/1976 till:01/10/1976 text:September from:01/10/1976 till:01/11/1976 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson hurricane wind Scale)" Storm names The following names were used for named storms tropical storms and hurricanes that formed in the North Atlantic in 1975. Names that were not assigned are marked in . The names Arthur, Cesar, Diana, Edouard, Fran, Gustav, Hortense, Isidore, Josephine, Klaus, Lili, Marco, Nana, Omar, and Paloma were used for the first time. Bertha was previously used in 1957. In the spring of 1977, the WMO retired the name Edouard for the destruction it caused. It was replaced with Edmund for 1982. Category:Timelines Category:Lists Category:Past hypothetical hurricane seasons Category:What-might-have-been seasons